


Falling asleep with dreamsmp

by uglyocean



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Minecraft, Multi, Tired Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot - Freeform, i’m really touched starved okay, literally about falling asleep with mcyts, mcyt - Freeform, not intended sexually, please never let them find this, this is for coping hwbdjbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyocean/pseuds/uglyocean
Summary: literally just about falling asleep/being asleep with the dreamsmp members
Relationships: Quackity/Reader, Sapnap/Reader, Technoblade/Reader, Wilbur Soot/Reader, awesamdude/reader, dream | clay/reader, georgenotfound/reader, mcyt/reader, ranboo/reader
Comments: 47
Kudos: 690





	1. wilbursoot

**Author's Note:**

> this is mildly embarrassing but i use whatever i’m hyperfixating on to get to sleep like this so i thought i’d share it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is about wilbur,,, please tell me if you think some of these aren’t fitting

-WILBUR-  
__  
he takes forever to actually get to bed, so after rolling around and listening to him stream and strum and talk for a few hours he finally joins you.  
__  
obviously if you’re spooning he’ll usually be big spoon, considering his height and all, but sometime you end up against his back and holding him.  
__  
he’s always had issues actually staying asleep, so sometimes he’ll just watch you, admiring, while you stir and mumble and drool.  
__  
spooning isn’t always ideal, and all though you both enjoy your head pressed against his chest and your arms around him, you’ll mix it up sometimes. on particularly rough days, like the day he finally recorded jubilee line, he’ll fall into bed press his head into your collar bone and listen to your heart while you play with his hair.  
__  
wil has always been a bit lanky, but he lets off a surprising amount of heat, keeping you warm without the aid of a heater or blankets.  
__  
sometimes when he’s extra restless, he’ll just sit and play songs for you while you try to get to sleep.  
__  
you’ve dozed while sitting in his office listening to him stream and woken up with him pressed against you in the middle of the night, taking the pain of the floor so you can rest on top of him.  
__  
he’s not always the best with sleep, but when he drinks he loves to be in bed. not in that way though, he just wants to show you as much affection as possible.  
__  
the smell of vodka is prominent when he’s kissing your cheeks and rubbing circles into your waist and thighs while you try to get him to calm down enough to sleep.  
__  
Wilbur hates sleeping alone, but when you’re with him, even if he’s not fully sleeping, he’s content.


	2. quack-meister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quackity is baby

QUACKITY  
___  
he loves to sleep, so he’s in bed right when you ask.  
__  
the amount of times he apologizes if a stream runs late and you’re asleep before he gets there is insane.  
__  
sleeping with him is always a bit of a mess, he moves around a bunch and is as heavy sleeper so when he smacks you while rolling over or you try to wake him so you can both be more comfortable, he’s not gonna wake up.  
__  
he wakes with the sunrise, no matter what time he finally got to sleep. you love sleeping in and he just wants to get the day started.  
__  
you call when you’re not there. he finds a lot of comfort in being with you, cant sleep completely soundly without you, but watching you fall asleep works too.  
__  
quack would never admit this, but he loves being the little spoon. it makes him feel wanted and cared for.  
__  
he does also love facing eachother and being able to card a hand through your hair.

__  
sometimes he’ll make fun of you for staring at him after you’ve woken up, but will do it right back to you.  
__  
he thinks you look beautiful even with matted hair and drool sticking to your cheek.


	3. sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snapmaps is a texan

sap  
__  
man is from the hottest place in america and got so used to the heat that he cannot sleep in anything but boxers.  
__  
the first night it was a little overwhelming but you got used to waking up to skin sticking together and heat coming from everywhere with his arms around you.  
__  
he koalas a lot, locking his ankles around one of your legs and pressing you into him with his arms around you, whether or not you’re facing him.  
__  
sap loves any sort of affection, so waking you up with soft kisses against your face, head, and neck is a frequent occurrence.   
__   
before sleeping, you’ll talk for awhile. because both of you like chatting and are so busy it’s the only real opportunity you get.  
__   
during these talks you’ll run a hand through his hair and caress his cheeks and peck his lips and just enjoy his presence. it’s not often you get his full attention.  
__  
sometimes, in more stressful times that you stay up studying or working or whatever, he’ll force you to sit on the couch and work on a desk so he can sleep with his head on your thighs.  
__   
you’ve woken up to him staring at the ceiling and staying still to let you rest, he just really wants to cater to your needs/wants.  
__  
he’ll speak to you in greek if you’re refusing sleep. just like he casually switches over and doesn’t go back till you’re both in bed.  
__  
it’s a weird thing he’s only ever said once, but you kept note. sap loves when you rub his shoulders. like you’re against his chest with your arms wrapped around him and just run your hands back and forth from his neck to the end of his shoulder.   
__  
he’s just really sweet ;-;


	4. technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pig man

TECHNO  
__

the blade is a heavy sleeper, on the rare occasion that he sleeps. no matter how much you adjust and move his arm, he’ll be passed out.  
__

on multiple occasions, after his particularly long minecraft sessions, you’ve had to physically log him out and turn off his pc before dragging him to bed.  
__

he’s not the best at affection, but there’s little things that he’ll do (like scrape his nails across your scalp as you fall asleep) that remind you that he does listen and love you.  
__

no matter the weather, he will sleep in loose pajama pants and a short sleeve shirt: and then complain about being too hot or cold.   
__

neither of you particularly care how you lay, as long as you’re with eachother.  
__

though you have noticed that techno is particularly keen to have you in his arms, maybe it’s a possessive thing? you don’t really know.  
__

he is weirdly uncomfortable with skin on skin while sleeping, so if you have on shorts and his pants ride up he will pull his pants down or push the cover in between your legs.  
__

ironically, the first time you heard “i love you” was in his sleep, because he talks in his sleep. he was dreaming about you but you don’t actually count it as the first time he said it to you.


	5. FUNDY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> foxy

FUNDY  
__  
he is a simple man, his only needs for sleeping are background noise and a blanket.  
__  
having you there is a solid plus though.  
__  
his usual sleeping attire is pretty desultory, going from a hoodie and flannel pants to just boxers to a light shirt and boxers in seemingly no order.  
__  
fundy is a bit difficult to get to bed, but if you complain about not being able to sleep he will tend to you in a moments notice.  
__  
listening to him play his keyboard has become a standard occurrence while you try to sleep.  
__  
when you do get him to bed, he will literally drag you on top of him. he just loves being able to feel you everywhere.  
__  
another very common sleeping position for the two of you is literally you just clinging to his side because he insists he has to sleep on his back  
__  
ironically, considering his lack of public music, he hums i’m his sleep. you’ve stayed awake listening to him long enough to watch the sun peak over the distant buildings in your comfy town.  
__  
sometimes, if you try to get up before his ready, he’ll just speak to you in dutch until you finally rejoin him in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it’s probably weird but i really want feedback in comments; tell me ur headcannons about them, what you think i can fix, and anything else you feel like!! i just want to know what others think.


	6. jschlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GLAtt

SCHLATT  
__  
first and foremost, he sleeps in just baggy sleep pants. he claims “shirts rub weird while i’m tryna sleep”. arguably the weirdest excuse.  
__  
definitely produces more heat than the sun itself.  
__  
he’s very easy to get to bed, but hard to get to sleep. when you get to bed he just wants to talk to you, and look at you, and hold you.   
__  
not too picky on sleeping position because he will always end up sprawled with you on him or on his side.  
__  
very deep sleeper, he has slept through natural disasters without any disturbance.  
__  
he’s a big fan of you playing with his hair, mostly just you touching him but really liked scalp scratches.  
__  
schlatt will not be the little spoon. ever. he likes being held to your chest but the vulnerability needed for being little spoon is not something he can do.  
__  
drunkschlatt is very hard to get comfy with in bed because he will immediately move the moment you get comfortable, and he won’t be overly affectionate: just fidgety and uncomfortable.  
__  
he is very funny when he’s drunk though, more so than usual. mostly because of his stumbling of words, but also the just outrageous jokes.  
__   
the first time you slept in the same bed he put his hand on your thigh and now it seems neither of you can fall asleep unless his hand is on your thigh.  
__  
this man snores so, so much and it’s godsend when you fall asleep before him.  
__   
one time he woke you up by being face to face and just full volume snoring. you teased him about it all day the next day.


	7. karljacobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my- my name karl

KARL  
__  
the worst bed head known to man. you’ll wake up to see this man with his hair somehow sticking up and covering his face.  
__  
he sleeps in a sweater and his *undies*, no matter the weather. he likes to not have the blanket up to his chest.  
__  
as an avid monster drinker, he’s not usually actually asleep when he’d like to be. sometimes he just likes to look at you while you’re peacefully sleeping next to him. it’s oddly comforting to see you be trusting of him in anyway.  
__  
karl is very keen on recapping the day with you before you sleep, even if you have been together the entire day.   
__   
his personal favorite way to lay during these late night conversations, is with your head on his chest where he can see your face.  
__  
if you aren’t holding his hand when you fall asleep he will be tremendously hurt. its some weird reassurance that you love him too.  
__  
definitely remembers his dreams really well and will tell you every detail once you’re up in the morning.  
__  
he is not an early riser. waking him up is a pain in the ass but you know he loves when you’re the first thing he sees.  
__  
you are his favorite thing, so sleeping without you is so difficult that he just won’t sometimes. his longest streams are always when you’re gone.  
__  
pulling him away from streams is even harder, since you don’t want to be in said streams. you’ll have to text him or sneak into the room and try to get his attention.  
__  
once youve gotten his attention though, he will get done with the stream as quick as possible.


	8. Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the enderman himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if it’s not cool to write about the minors of the SMP. i’ve debated on it and settled that if it’s not sexual and not a ship i’m pretty sure it’s fine but if it isn’t,,, please tell me.

Ranboo  
__   
he sleeps in a full suit.   
__   
no but he actually just wears whatever is comfy for the weather. he’s not picky.   
__   
although he loves streaming, he likes sleeping even more. he’ll go from high energy stream time to dead asleep the moment you’ve pulled him into bed.   
__   
naps are a lot more common than full nights of sleep. __   
without some abnormal noise, be it music, youtube, or a show, he cannot sleep. unless he’s like horribly exhausted   
__   
If he doesn’t have access, he will panic even if it’s while he’s asleep. a blanket over his head, panic. you pull him into your chest, panic.   
__   
the few times of waking to him clutching a pillow and gulping down air was all it took for you to take the hint.   
__   
as much as he loves soft blankets when lounging around, the texture is unbelievably bothersome while he tries to rest.   
__   
Divers and comforters only.   
__   
no matter how you slept, he would find any patch of you skin to trace shapes and pattern into.   
__   
On the off chance that he’s awake past you, he’ll just talk to you while you’re asleep. the subject isn’t important to him, sometimes it’ll be the smp lore, or the latest book he’s read, or just how much he feels for you.


End file.
